dark eyes
by Naaazinhah
Summary: Trailer da fanfic /watch?v FB4nlo-8b14 (need to put www youtube and get access to the trailer) , uma emocionante história de obsessão, aceitação, amor incondicional, e um mundo sobrenatural, Eva conseguirá resistir a Jason? Jason terá forças para manter distância da inocencia de Eva? siga
1. Chapter 1

Eva is in her final year of law school, but is dissatisfied with life itself, has no friends, is not popular and does not have a boyfriend, incidentally never had someone to call boyfriend when teen kissed Allan Carley , but felt "the thing", took to try again ... when we finally decided to try to get involved again, the guy was a jerk, tried to take her to bed and when Eve did not, he humiliated her in front of some people from your college ...

So She decided to turn close your heart and do not try to know more ... it until you feel a chill in the stomach that was covering any inlet, she knew something was wrong in his eyes, something definitely shady .. . All her senses were alert to run and hide from that man look boastful and arrogant ... But Eva is not that strong ...

And thus begins the love story more crazy, frantic and desperate of all time

1st cap

Camila is sitting while brushing my hair, listening to the deafening noise of the dryer I keep wondering if I'm on the right track if ... maybe I could have tried something else, maybe I could have done something else ... I do not understand the party back of this profession, I have an interview in twenty minutes in a large association of lawyers, honestly I'm still in doubt, that huge building intimidates me, do not know how keen I can be with these people, is something I want, or maybe not want, Oh my God what a mess, my train of thought is interrupted by the voice of Camila - Camila is the way my roommate along with michelle, who is currently in a great interview for your career, we are all in the last year of college .

- Eva think this good, there's no way to get better - she smiles at me with shining eyes and when I turn to the mirror, hardly recognize the person who sees, my hair is slipping from my shoulders to the height of my breasts

- Nice work Cami - she smiled back and waddled out to the closet, bringing together a beautiful clear blue skirt with ruffles, a white shirt and a light blue suit with matching skirt, along with ttwo needle-heeled shoes, all directly from its own closet, I frown, but she ignores, beginning to change me.

- Bye Bye Camii, wish me luck or something - she smiles and then this hugging me tight-

- Oh Eva you will get, you deserve so much - and then tears fill our eyes, and we are so emotional, knowing that this may be our last weeks living together, maybe Cami go to New York, Mih maybe go to LA and I will most likely stay in Chicago achieve this stage, I put the bag in the back seat of the car. I have an economic model of Hyundai HB20,took me years to get a, and I feel proud.

Arriving in front of the huge building of 20 floors, all mirrored, my legs start to shake, I can barely balance myself on the jump. take a deep breath, to get to reception a tall, thin redhead, looks me up and down, with an arched eyebrow, and finally I thank the production of Cami.

- Hello I have an interview with Ms. Del Rey - I mean trying to look as firmly as possible-I Miss. Eva Forbes-she looks at me again and type something on your computer-

- Ah yes Miss. Forbes interview is in 5 minutes on the 19th floor - falsely She smiles at me as I drive down the elevator, this is what I do not like this profession, even the attendant is arrogant, that is redhead, I could be your boss, and this makes me smile inside-When the elevator opens feels like I'm in a dream, or just go into a castle, everything around me is mirrored, there is a huge black sofa in front of a coffee table with several magazines, well my front bench a huge reception, with at least 4 computers, all to the last generation, with only a receptionist, high thin and blonde, impeccably dressed in a pink dress and pink high heels black sleeves. Okay I feel completely intimidated, and I can not move, the receptionist answers the phone, then looks at me with a smile.

- Miss. Forbes, Ms. Del Rey is waiting - she rises gracefully, and I'm behind her, and then she stops in front of the two doors of dark glass, she hit and soon the door opens

My eyes widen, and I see a middle-aged lady, wearing a navy blue dress and shoes a major fashion label, that does not identify immediately, smiles at me

- Miss Ora Ora. Forbes I was waiting, let's sit down? - I go into that huge room, which is probably bigger than my apartment and sit on a huge cushioned chair, feel my face on fire, why am I so intimidated? - she grabs my resume, have a look and then turns to me .

- Miss has an impressive resume. Forbes, various academic interests in Harvard magazine, numerous research published our prison system, and finally an article on the new guidelines Advocacy - looks like she was finding a treasure, still can not assimilate- Please Miss. Forbes tell me a little about yourself. - What? she wants me to talk? everything in the curriculum is not? -

- Well I'm not American, I am Brazilian, I moved to the U.S. a few years

- Really? what made you leave Brazil?

- Well, my friends and I decided that we needed to start - and choking, it is intimate, Arqueio the Brow, and she realizes

- A Brazilian Okay, that would be unheard of for us, tells me Miss. Forbes has defended someone during a hearing? or has worked in an acquisition? we have many customers, the most varied, they trust us to denfedê them

- I believe in justice Rey, always try to make justice where I work, but never defended anyone in hearing or participated in acquisitions, but I believe I can learn, incidentally fast learner. - she looks at me confused, and I think this is a chance of asking if this Brazilian girl somewhat misplaced or not. Talked a little more about laws and etc..

- Good that's all wait Call You - her smile is warm and for once I feel comfortable with this beautiful Mrs, returning the smile, I retreat.

Arriving at reception where the beautiful blonde is sitting, stop abruptly when my eyes are at the room and stop him, is an extremely young man is sitting on huge black sofa, his eyes meet mine, and my heart stops for a few seconds. it is perfect .. has blue eyes, messy black hair, tall slim, extremely strong, this suit and matching tie, his eyes looking at me shoot head to toe, and freeze. The blonde looks at us with a question mark on his face, and then tell him

- Mr. Fell, Mrs Del Rey will serve you now, please follow me - he gets up and accompanies the passing of my hand, feel my body bubbled, he looks at me more time and then shakes his head in negative sign and disappears in the huge hall-have to lean on the pillar to keep from falling, what just happened? my goodness. Run to the elevator and get in shooting lobby for my car, with my heart pounding yet. Someone please explain to me what just happened?

Upon arriving home and Mih Camii chatting animatedly on the carpet, they turned to me both speak at the same time

- What was Eve? how was the interview? - Know that I am in safe territory makes me relax, and I released the breath of relief, throwing off my shoes in the corner of the door, and sit before them

- The interview was good, I think she liked me, although it made me uncomfortable to ask me why I left the Brazil-

- It's always like that - camila says with a tone of outrage-we seem to be from another world, when we are just another country - snorts

- They just jealous of our butt - Michelle says in jest and all laughed, oh it's so good to be with them-spill But Eve was not only the interview, you're with a guy who ate and did not like-I frowned at Michelle then solve tell

- I met an extremely beautiful face, like a magazine cover, so perfect even, had never seen the same, but when I looked into his eyes, it looked like he was a bad person - I shudder at the memory of those strong and sharp blue eyes then my heart jumped by mouth-At the end the two are looking at me open mouthed and Cami is the first to speak

- My goodness, Eva became interested in a man, this is news, after all this time Eva - What? I just said that he had an evil look and this is what she tells me? ah she's wrong-you know how it calls? - Make a face and I want to drop the subject-

- Any thing Fell ... - Now the two eyes pop and Michelle runs to get the computer back and flustered, I do not understand anything, and then she says

- Jason Fell? this is the man? - And then shows me a picture of it on Google, I choke on his own saliva to see him again, even for photography, a shiver runs through my body, I try to keep the indifference which is almost impossible-

- This is he, what is he? some mogul? - The two look at each other without blinking and now is Camila who speaks

- It is more than mogul Eve, he owns almost all Chicago entrepreneur and much, your company works in the field of wines, it exports its wines to the whole world, his work is amazing-Now is my Instead of gape and she continues - The guy is gorgeous, one of the nicest I've ever seen, but nobody saw it with a girlfriend or friends, he seems to live lonely, which is sad, but I think his fortune the console - then she laughed, and I take courage to speak-

- He must be in some legal trouble

- Hmm you should advocate for him - Mih says and falls into laughter, and then I throw a pad on it, and then moved to a more comfortable subject, do not want to think of this man-

At dusk we decided to go to a bar near our apartment to drink, we get to sit next to a table with the extremely handsome young men, God must be from another world, today is the day, Cami and Mih have begun to exchange glances and flirting, I clown

- But now easy to jump on the guy is not? -

- This nervous? Eve? Mr. Fell was the hottie that made you so? - And they break out laughing, and I show the language, we are already in the third chop, when the whole bar goes silent what is abnormal when I look at the next table, they are smiling at the door, then my heart, it. it is here, it is not possible, my breath was gone and I want to shove me under the table, but I can not move, I see walking gracefully to the table of gifted by my side, boys in my eyes stop at a fraction second, and I see a smile in the corner of his eye, but his mouth does not move when I look forward, look at me and Michelle Camila gaping

- He's here Eve, his gaze stopped at his for a little while but I figured. Eva his face is discolored - camila is taking me out of my reverie-

- I said I do not have a good feeling about him - He's white denim shorts, a sapatênis, a white shirt with a V-neck, is definitely a one stop while I'm wearing a black dress and a ruffled sandal without jump, ah please can I go? -

- Guys I'm in the bathroom, I need to breathe - they laugh

- Until accurate - Camila is fanning without a fan, I frown but she ignores me try to raise the most gracious way I can, and feel more than see your eyes on me, and practically run to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it, my breathing is accelerated, my heart is pounding, all my instincts tell me to run, but all I want is to get him by the neck and kissing him in a way that has never kissed before, my God's thoughts are these? feel a tingling just below the waist, slowly my heart goes back to normal as soon as my breathing, and I decide to leave, so I close the door I turn around, I ran into him, but what the heck. What is he doing here?, And again I can not move, his eyes are studying me going from my feet to my head, and then stop on mine, find the courage and say the first word.

- Hi .. this is the ladies room - almost choking, so he keeps looking at me, smiling until my god that smile is that I feel my legs tremble, feel the blood drain from my face, I might fall, but hold firm is now an option

- Oh yeah. I know. Jason Fell'm very pleased - the time I caught his hand, I feel an electricity go through my body, my feet tingle, and a very strange sensation below my waist is taking over my body d-

- Eva Forbes - try to sound firm, but fail miserably, he must realize that I am drooling over it-

- Are you okay ? looks pale - but the American craze of calling people by their last name, I feel an old-

- I am, it's just that I'm a little dizzy from the alcohol - his expression turns serious and he arches an eyebrow-

- You should not drink beyond your capacity , is an unnecessary risk - frown, but petulance-

- I think I can handle myself Mr. Fell - he lets go of my hand and seems upset, the yes despite my shyness, I have a difficult personality-

- Good presume get back to your desk seriously alone-ah? clown-

- Of course I can - snort - excuse me Mr. Fell was really a pleasure - I speak ironically, he looks at me a kind of anger in his eyes, a look of disarming anyone, but I still firmly, ignoring all the sensations radiating over my body, and walk away determined to my desk, to sit and see Camila Michelle watching me anxious-

- So how was it? - What? as they already know? to realize my expression Mich is the first talking-

- So you got up to go to the bathroom, he stood back, and it was not toward the masculine side, but the female, I think he was behind you - she smiles, and my heart again, he was behind me ? because I? with so many women in this bar with camila and Michelle here, the two most beautiful women I've ever met, so I see him coming back to the table looking at me confused dismay-

- What you did with the man Eve? you kissed? - What? Not!

- NO! he is a petulant, said I should not drink beyond my ability, who he thinks he is? my father - bufo and realize that their looks are me, my desire is to face it and see who loses, but I do not know why that would fail miserably.

- Wow that crazy, is what they say the more beautiful, more crazy - Cami says and falls into laughter-


	2. Chapter 2

The night goes well after the incident , the guys next to us are laughing and telling some kind of sordid joke, venture a look at Jason 's looking at me as if trying to guess my personality , as if looking into me , OMG I feel my breathing quicken , it's after 23h and a band took the stage , people go to the floor, then I get asking me to go Cami and Mih , they do not hesitate , and soon we are all on the dance floor to the sound of Avicii - Wake me up , suddenly it's as if all my problems had finished , I just feel the beat of the music, it's so good to dance with my best friends . the song ends and then starts Burn - Ellie Goulding .

So I look to the side he's there watching me , coming closer and closer , my breathing starts to accelerate , the alcohol in my head start to let me down, he grabs my hand , and I see that cami and Michelle packed two boys to dance eye again, it was those who were at the next table . Jason approaches and glue his mouth to my ear

- Miss . Forbes has some idea of how beautiful it is ? - I start to burn inside like music, my mouth is dry , I can not speak or smile, just look for it, which is practically swallowing me with her eyes , then he comes up and I know what to do , my body stiffens , after so long ? will I get ? panic begins to take my eyes and realize I'm holding my breath , your mouth comes very close to me and then he says

- Sounds like you're Miss tense . Forbes - then he pulls away and I look with a question mark on his face , enough that Miss , I approach her ear . . -

- Call me Eve - and smile for the first time my body relaxes , as a reward I get a huge smile back , then he turns to me and grabs me tightly sticking my body in his -

- Eva - it goes hand in my face - you delights me - without taking his eyes from mine , he glue in my mouth , my heart races , I 'm really doing this again , then his tongue begins to explore my mouth , a soft and tender kiss , which begins to turn a needy violent kiss, I feel his hands tighten around my waist , as it is our strong , pressing my body , and I feel his erection against my body for the first time in my entire life I realize that I am ready , and I want to follow the on - Without lifting his lips from him I press my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hear his muffled groan by loud sound , and suddenly he away from me , leaving us both breathless

- Eve .. I can not do this with you , I'm sorry - what ? pear hey who was that kissed me ? you're not ? -

- But ... You kissed me - he looks at me exasperated looks around the track , and then looks back at me and put both hands on my face -

- Eve .. you do not deserve it, do not deserve someone like me , I'm sorry I was taken by the moment , never done it before , I 'll have - it leaves a kiss on my cheek , turns and leaves , pear which ended to happen ? then the alcohol begins to take effect , the girls look and notice that I'm leaving , I grab my bag and I run , I feel the tears on my cheeks , why the hell I was doing this again ? I must be a masochist , like to hurt me , to open the door of my apartment run to my bed and then fall apart , who is this man ? what he is wanting me? what he meant by " you do not deserve it, do not deserve someone like

I " , he does not know me , do not know what I deserve or not, how dare he . My cell phone rings , snapping me out of my reverie , unknown number ? Ah girls should be calling some cell

- Hello?

- Eve .. Are you crying ? - My heart races , he is my God how he got my number ? -

- Jason ? o- what ? as you know my number ? - I can not hide the anxiety in my voice -


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 4

- I know many things Eve .. but that's not the case, please do not cry , you can not even begin to understand the danger I represent - danger? I knew my instincts were right ! and how he knows so much ? much what ? suddenly inadvertently find myself speaking in Portuguese -

- Are you crazy Jason ? What kind of danger ? I always knew since I laid eyes on you - it breathes and speaks to ...

- What ? - Only then I realize that I just burst into Portuguese , and thank God he did not know the language -

- ER ... I said you 're probably crazy - I can see you're smiling on the other side and then he sighs -

- I never did that Eve .. never danced with someone or kissed the way I kissed you , without you know who I am before - Oh my God, I wonder ? would I could stand ? a typical girl from Sao Paulo , who does not know much of this amazing country , and know nothing about this man , he just kissed me and left me hungry for more -

- Jason you need not explain ... but ... okay like this happens , just do not want to have gone that way - I sigh with sadness , I think that was the point , he did not like , felt guilty , and gave a way to get my number , to get the bad conscience -

- What ? Eva is nothing like that , Eva I keep saying I've never done this, and if it was not because I did not like you , it was quite the opposite .

- Then why did you run ?

- This is trickier than it looks Eve .. and I just can not wrap you in that you have a light, something different ... - what is he talking about ? ah this is a lot of confusion for my quiet little life -

- I think I better go to sleep Jason , I wake up early tomorrow , I hear the sigh - proof bottom and then accept

- Eva Okay , I also have quite a lot to do , good night ... and once again sorry about that - suddenly feel an urge to hug this guy I barely know -

- Good evening ... - and then hang up , stare at the ceiling of my room , which was what just happened ? sleep overcomes me , and I dive into dreams with blue eyes

According to Camila screaming in my ear

- Eva , Eva now begin the proof , Eva chord, we'll be late - I open my eyes scared and jump out of bed , listening to the laughter of Camila . So I'm changed and clean , sit the coffee table with the girls and they look at me anxious . I've seen all I'll have to start talking about yesterday. And just to remember something if I contracted in my stomach .

- So .. we'll talk about what happened yesterday ? or let's pretend that did not happen ? - Michelle is smiling , and I know that the second option is not a possibility -

- Well it is strange - start talking , making ugly - first guy kissed me , like it was the last kiss of your life - and soon after released me, saying he could not do that , and indeed never did that - Looking for them to see the same question mark that occupied my face last night , Camila is the first to speak -

- What did he mean by that ? he never kissed before in life ?

- Not the kiss he gave me yesterday

- Maybe he is gay Eva - who is now Michelle laughs

- Not by what I felt in my hip yesterday - now we're all laughing , I decide to hide the mysterious link , and ask them at night , and it saves me a nasty inquisition of questions -

A whole week went by and my phone never rang late at night , and I never saw , I feel a twinge of disappointment deep inside of me , more disappointment still can not forget him , for waking up every day in the media night sweating , dreaming of our single kiss . Camilla insists that I should call him , but I will call and speak what? hey yes you can do that , I'll leave . Does not seem right , my thoughts are interrupted by phone.

- Hello?

- Hello Miss . Forbes ?

- Yes I am

- Here is Lara's HR ASD - Ooops ! Interview of my internship , where I met him ... my God can she stop thinking about him - We are calling to congratulate her as Miss . was adopted in our internship program , you can even start tomorrow ?

- Wow, I am very grateful , of course I can

- Okay Miss . Eva see you tomorrow at 09:00 am, 20th floor - waiting . I'll work on the 20th ? I thought I 'd work with Ms. Del Rey -

- Okay Thank you again , goodbye - people for whom will I work ? . I hear the room door slam and stretch the head of my room to see which one is nervous , and I see Camila entering the nose breathing fire , tossing the bag on the couch and throwing the shoes away . Get up and go to her, almost regretting it the second I see your eyes fulminarem me instinctively take a step back, Camila had never seen this way , what will be happened? -

- Cami ... Is everything okay? - Ok dumb question but do not know where to begin -

- Oh Eva I look okay ? - Frown , and I hope one hour she starts talking -

- Cursed be the day I decided to go for that eMagazine the best hotels in Chicago, it seems that a new owner entered in the journal , it is changing everything , accepts nothing more to do , now I have to be mechanical , I can not or express my opinion about these hotels of shit , ah that anger ! - Okay she's even explosive -

- Cami .. I want to make a yogurt with blackberries for you ? - She looks to me and think it will fly up from me, but do not, I see you're finally relaxing its expression is -

- I would love Eva , thanks - we 'll both into the kitchen and then she begins to vent about your day at work torturous electronic journal of critical - to hotels

- Eva , I wanted to ask you a favor - and then she looks at me with those shining eyes , and I know there is lead - thick

- What Cami please ? - Put the yogurt on the table and she begins to attack

- As you're already nearly a lawyer , you could go talk to the owner this on my objections , arguing that only after I took over as director of this magazine that nobody reads , won over a million readers , subscriptions all countries , he can not change the rules so - frown , she 's serious -

- If he owns he can right Camila - emphasize her name around , so she can see how absurd it is asking me, so it does look like abandoned puppies and win my heart , sigh -

- Ok Cami I do it for you , but what if he does not talk ? - If he does not talk , I 'm talking firing me and I want all my labor rights - I'm surprised , it must really be something important because she loves working there, and there entered into a safer and more comfortable territory talking about the evidence final

Early in the morning I'll make coffee and pancakes , only to wake up the smell so sleepy , and of course not of another , and soon the two are sitting at the table with their pajamas and messy hair

- Seriously , if all these guys that you two go out , they saw when they wake up , I'm sure you a bad reputation would spread through college - give a chuckle , and both show the language -

- Eve .. Today is the day you go to work with me

- Oh my goodness Cami , I'll have to do that yourself ? he can even laugh at me because I am not formed yet!

- Does not matter , they say he is a womanizer and will undo the time you see this beautiful Brazilian

- The then you should go Cami , or Michelle - Michelle is a mouthful of pancake manifests

- I ? what an accountant will do a magazine ?

- To say that the numbers are falling absurdly - river and she frowns -

- Eve .. Please ? - And there is Camila doing those little eyes again -

- Cami Okay , but I will not until my internship - and then Robin Michelle manifests

- Our Eve .. not had the opportunity to celebrate , tomorrow we go to Clark's

- Oh people will come to pub , I'm tired , we need to study this week is a battle of finals , delivery monograph , new stage , defend Camila , I'm literally with the full week , maybe this weekend - and they agree I think relieved , these last few weeks of college has been a real hell -

Stop the car in the parking lot of the building , and soon I'm in the huge lobby , put a tight black dress Michelle , and needles of red heels Camila , I took a long brush on my hair , and they are drained by my shoulders . Upon entering the elevator, I look in the mirror , I'm nervous and I can not hide , what does this stage will reveal to me ? Look deep into my brown eyes , brunette got not too high nor too low skin , 1.65 tall , 53kg weight , and perfect as a Brazilian , I have a cute butt , which I 'm very proud , and we got a knockout in that dress - I smile to myself trying to raise my self-esteem , because I hear it every week of my therapist, After the incident with Ryan had to do therapy -

And then the elevator opens on the 20th floor , it looks even more amazing than 19 ° , almost the same pattern ,

Only more chic, and now a black curly hair is at reception with a warm smile , and I like her instantly

- Hi .. I am ...

- Eva Forbes ? 'm Lucy Rios , all you need can always ask me she complete my sentence , and then automatically smile at her, that Miss Come - friendly . Forbes 'll show you your room, and then I will ask Ms Del Rey , attend to explain their work - and I almost feel a relief

- Ah ... So I will work to Ms. Del Rey same ? - She looks at me and smiles

- All work for her, Miss . Forbes , and she responds to the owner, who never knew who he is, he never comes here , or if it comes we have no idea -

- Ah ... the mystery in the legal world - try to look nonchalant , but I get annoyed because a badass lawyer , would have to hide behind a Mrs Lucy do but laugh

The day goes well, everyone in the company are very helpful, and Mrs. Del Rey , teaches me the basics , and does not speak very, very discreet . At the end of the day I'm ready to leave, when I feel my Black Berry vibrate

- Hello

- Eva fuck , where are you? I'm alone in hoping you now , luck is that crazy ta still in his room if you do not run out here now, I 'll kill you - SHIT ! I completely forgot the camila

- I'm going . - I'm leaving practically running the office, and it seems they are all having fun aff my expense , get in the car and go flying into the magazine -

Camila is sitting on the floor hitting the jump when I arrive , and she thunders against me

- Shit Eve runs right next floor

- Camila you will not even announce me ?

- For what? Refuse him ? Go on - iiiih she ta like that today, more obey , stop in front of the room , take a deep breath and knock on the door and hear a half between scowling , and enter at the same time I stop in shock , he's looking at me surprised , and their eyes are at my feet to my head , I feel mortified , what ? He is the new owner ? Like it? -


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

- I know many things Eve .. but that's not the case, please do not cry , you can not even begin to understand the danger I represent - danger? I knew my instincts were right ! and how he knows so much ? much what ? suddenly inadvertently find myself speaking in Portuguese -

- Are you crazy Jason ? What kind of danger ? I always knew since I laid eyes on you - it breathes and speaks to ...

- What ? - Only then I realize that I just burst into Portuguese , and thank God he did not know the language -

- ER ... I said you 're probably crazy - I can see you're smiling on the other side and then he sighs -

- I never did that Eve .. never danced with someone or kissed the way I kissed you , without you know who I am before - Oh my God, I wonder ? would I could stand ? a typical girl from Sao Paulo , who does not know much of this amazing country , and know nothing about this man , he just kissed me and left me hungry for more -

- Jason you need not explain ... but ... okay like this happens , just do not want to have gone that way - I sigh with sadness , I think that was the point , he did not like , felt guilty , and gave a way to get my number , to get the bad conscience -

- What ? Eva is nothing like that , Eva I keep saying I've never done this, and if it was not because I did not like you , it was quite the opposite .

- Then why did you run ?

- This is trickier than it looks Eve .. and I just can not wrap you in that you have a light, something different ... - what is he talking about ? ah this is a lot of confusion for my quiet little life -

- I think I better go to sleep Jason , I wake up early tomorrow , I hear the sigh - proof bottom and then accept

- Eva Okay , I also have quite a lot to do , good night ... and once again sorry about that - suddenly feel an urge to hug this guy I barely know -

- Good evening ... - and then hang up , stare at the ceiling of my room , which was what just happened ? sleep overcomes me , and I dive into dreams with blue eyes

According to Camila screaming in my ear

- Eva , Eva now begin the proof , Eva chord, we'll be late - I open my eyes scared and jump out of bed , listening to the laughter of Camila . So I'm changed and clean , sit the coffee table with the girls and they look at me anxious . I've seen all I'll have to start talking about yesterday. And just to remember something if I contracted in my stomach .

- So .. we'll talk about what happened yesterday ? or let's pretend that did not happen ? - Michelle is smiling , and I know that the second option is not a possibility -

- Well it is strange - start talking , making ugly - first guy kissed me , like it was the last kiss of your life - and soon after released me, saying he could not do that , and indeed never did that - Looking for them to see the same question mark that occupied my face last night , Camila is the first to speak -

- What did he mean by that ? he never kissed before in life ?

- Not the kiss he gave me yesterday

- Maybe he is gay Eva - who is now Michelle laughs

- Not by what I felt in my hip yesterday - now we're all laughing , I decide to hide the mysterious link , and ask them at night , and it saves me a nasty inquisition of questions -

A whole week went by and my phone never rang late at night , and I never saw , I feel a twinge of disappointment deep inside of me , more disappointment still can not forget him , for waking up every day in the media night sweating , dreaming of our single kiss . Camilla insists that I should call him , but I will call and speak what? hey yes you can do that , I'll leave . Does not seem right , my thoughts are interrupted by phone.

- Hello?

- Hello Miss . Forbes ?

- Yes I am

- Here is Lara's HR ASD - Ooops ! Interview of my internship , where I met him ... my God can she stop thinking about him - We are calling to congratulate her as Miss . was adopted in our internship program , you can even start tomorrow ?

- Wow, I am very grateful , of course I can

- Okay Miss . Eva see you tomorrow at 09:00 am, 20th floor - waiting . I'll work on the 20th ? I thought I 'd work with Ms. Del Rey -

- Okay Thank you again , goodbye - people for whom will I work ? . I hear the room door slam and stretch the head of my room to see which one is nervous , and I see Camila entering the nose breathing fire , tossing the bag on the couch and throwing the shoes away . Get up and go to her, almost regretting it the second I see your eyes fulminarem me instinctively take a step back, Camila had never seen this way , what will be happened? -

- Cami ... Is everything okay? - Ok dumb question but do not know where to begin -

- Oh Eva I look okay ? - Frown , and I hope one hour she starts talking -

- Cursed be the day I decided to go for that eMagazine the best hotels in Chicago, it seems that a new owner entered in the journal , it is changing everything , accepts nothing more to do , now I have to be mechanical , I can not or express my opinion about these hotels of shit , ah that anger ! - Okay she's even explosive -

- Cami .. I want to make a yogurt with blackberries for you ? - She looks to me and think it will fly up from me, but do not, I see you're finally relaxing its expression is -

- I would love Eva , thanks - we 'll both into the kitchen and then she begins to vent about your day at work torturous electronic journal of critical - to hotels

- Eva , I wanted to ask you a favor - and then she looks at me with those shining eyes , and I know there is lead - thick

- What Cami please ? - Put the yogurt on the table and she begins to attack

- As you're already nearly a lawyer , you could go talk to the owner this on my objections , arguing that only after I took over as director of this magazine that nobody reads , won over a million readers , subscriptions all countries , he can not change the rules so - frown , she 's serious -

- If he owns he can right Camila - emphasize her name around , so she can see how absurd it is asking me, so it does look like abandoned puppies and win my heart , sigh -

- Ok Cami I do it for you , but what if he does not talk ? - If he does not talk , I 'm talking firing me and I want all my labor rights - I'm surprised , it must really be something important because she loves working there, and there entered into a safer and more comfortable territory talking about the evidence final

Early in the morning I'll make coffee and pancakes , only to wake up the smell so sleepy , and of course not of another , and soon the two are sitting at the table with their pajamas and messy hair

- Seriously , if all these guys that you two go out , they saw when they wake up , I'm sure you a bad reputation would spread through college - give a chuckle , and both show the language -

- Eve .. Today is the day you go to work with me

- Oh my goodness Cami , I'll have to do that yourself ? he can even laugh at me because I am not formed yet!

- Does not matter , they say he is a womanizer and will undo the time you see this beautiful Brazilian

- The then you should go Cami , or Michelle - Michelle is a mouthful of pancake manifests

- I ? what an accountant will do a magazine ?

- To say that the numbers are falling absurdly - river and she frowns -

- Eve .. Please ? - And there is Camila doing those little eyes again -

- Cami Okay , but I will not until my internship - and then Robin Michelle manifests

- Our Eve .. not had the opportunity to celebrate , tomorrow we go to Clark's

- Oh people will come to pub , I'm tired , we need to study this week is a battle of finals , delivery monograph , new stage , defend Camila , I'm literally with the full week , maybe this weekend - and they agree I think relieved , these last few weeks of college has been a real hell -

Stop the car in the parking lot of the building , and soon I'm in the huge lobby , put a tight black dress Michelle , and needles of red heels Camila , I took a long brush on my hair , and they are drained by my shoulders . Upon entering the elevator, I look in the mirror , I'm nervous and I can not hide , what does this stage will reveal to me ? Look deep into my brown eyes , brunette got not too high nor too low skin , 1.65 tall , 53kg weight , and perfect as a Brazilian , I have a cute butt , which I 'm very proud , and we got a knockout in that dress - I smile to myself trying to raise my self-esteem , because I hear it every week of my therapist, After the incident with Ryan had to do therapy -

And then the elevator opens on the 20th floor , it looks even more amazing than 19 ° , almost the same pattern ,

Only more chic, and now a black curly hair is at reception with a warm smile , and I like her instantly

- Hi .. I am ...

- Eva Forbes ? 'm Lucy Rios , all you need can always ask me she complete my sentence , and then automatically smile at her, that Miss Come - friendly . Forbes 'll show you your room, and then I will ask Ms Del Rey , attend to explain their work - and I almost feel a relief

- Ah ... So I will work to Ms. Del Rey same ? - She looks at me and smiles

- All work for her, Miss . Forbes , and she responds to the owner, who never knew who he is, he never comes here , or if it comes we have no idea -

- Ah ... the mystery in the legal world - try to look nonchalant , but I get annoyed because a badass lawyer , would have to hide behind a Mrs Lucy do but laugh

The day goes well, everyone in the company are very helpful, and Mrs. Del Rey , teaches me the basics , and does not speak very, very discreet . At the end of the day I'm ready to leave, when I feel my Black Berry vibrate

- Hello

- Eva fuck , where are you? I'm alone in hoping you now , luck is that crazy ta still in his room if you do not run out here now, I 'll kill you - SHIT ! I completely forgot the camila

- I'm going . - I'm leaving practically running the office, and it seems they are all having fun aff my expense , get in the car and go flying into the magazine -

Camila is sitting on the floor hitting the jump when I arrive , and she thunders against me

- Shit Eve runs right next floor

- Camila you will not even announce me ?

- For what? Refuse him ? Go on - iiiih she ta like that today, more obey , stop in front of the room , take a deep breath and knock on the door and hear a half between scowling , and enter at the same time I stop in shock , he's looking at me surprised , and their eyes are at my feet to my head , I feel mortified , what ? He is the new owner ? Like it? -


	5. Chapter 5

I look at him and shake my head in negative sign

- You can not , or will not? - He looks surprised me -

- Eva you have not noticed ? I'm not impulsive, but with you I have been totally impulsive, and I hurt you . How can I just fuck you without hurting you? Do not you understand ? It's something that for once I did not want to do , and I'm not talking about sex , I'm talking about this huge bruise on his thigh .

- Jason ! Let me worry about that - I turn determined , turn off the lights and return to him -

- Eve .. No. ..

- Shii - put my indicator on your lips , and kiss, so he will surrender , hear his panting and moaning softly . In a quick and precise movement he leans me against the wall , makes snag my legs around his waist and force your body to mine, kissing me violently , feel his erection against my sex as he rubs on me . My God , I moan softly , he looks to me and rips the top of my pajamas , leaving my breasts exposed , hear inspiring background. Then he grabs my breasts with his hands tightly around me and kissing , squeezing me , rubbing his cock in me

his erection on me , awkward shot through his shirt and go down hands down his chest . My God ! is pure muscle , he shudders at my touch and kisses me even more , I feel his hands on my ass squeezing and pulling me his erection - I never wanted anyone like I want this man - his mouth down to my breast that stiffen at the same time , and he grasps and sucks hard , I feel all kinds of feelings deep down my sex, he continues this torture while I writhe whole - Eva be quiet - as he wants me to be quiet ? - You're so delicious - and your words make me groan a little louder this time , without my noticing it throws me on the bed , and pulls my shorts and panties together, feel her fingers reach down inside my sex, and he starts massaging my clit - Ahhh ! - Moan louder this time unable to contain , shit I have to remember that there are more people at home and in a quick and precise movement he sticks a finger inside me and I quietly protest - Ouch - Oh my gosh you are so Eve .. wet - then he starts to move his finger there, and it looks like I 'm going to explode , it forces your finger up hitting the bottom of the

my clitoris , and now begins to move with force , I feel that I will explode into a thousand pieces , and only then realize I'm moaning too loudly , and he does not stop, I 'm twisting whole , then explode into a thousand pieces , wincing whole , a orgasm fatal. Our sex is so - I'm more than a smile on his lips , his breathing is ragged , he takes off his pants and his underwear so fast that I can barely understand. - Eve .. I 'm without a condom, do you have any ? - What ? how it is man , that he should have ! let me think , of course I do not have swing - head in negative sign so he says

- Eve .. I 'm without a condom, do you have any ? - What ? how it is man , that he should have ! let me think , of course I do not have swing - head in negative sign so he says

- I do not own any disease and you're a virgin - well that's true , but pear -

- Pregnancy and the condom also prevents that - I do not believe we're having this conversation right at that moment , God could hardly breathe , and this man is naked on top of me - he laughs and tells

- It certainly is not a problem - what does he mean by this? What is stereo ? That can not have children ? Or that children are not a problem , so he positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of my sex , and I keep thinking - Our Eve as you're wet , I like that , can I?

- Yeah .. - and in one motion he is inside me , I feel a pinch and I squirm , he does not move for a few long seconds, and then starts to move slowly in the beginning is painful , but soon I feel a wave electric through my body making me shiver at his touch , he realizes , his hands on my stick to my waist forcing her down, and then it starts to get hard and moan loudly , I'm almost going crazy with this man until feel his extraordinary strength again , looking like he 'll break me in two , he takes his hands off me and secure the headboard -

- . Eve Oh you 're so tight so delicious - and his words are a chore for me that joy screaming a degringolada version of his name, he not getting increasingly harder and then he explodes inside me , enjoying calling my name , I hear a noise above my head most ignore . My God ! And then he collapses on top of me

- Baguette Eve - and both stood there body to body , waiting for our breathing to return to normal , and I feel a warm liquid trickle down between my legs , he falls to the side and says .

- I think you 'll need to go to the bathroom - I smile that caught his shirt on the floor, and I lay , and he follows me completely naked even though the bathroom is in my room , would not want one of the girls saw it , this is just my view , well at least for now . I turn the shower on hot water and it comes right behind me , staring into my eyes and then kiss me, tenderly this time , exploring every corner of my mouth with his tongue .

* What are you doing with me ?

* - It's what you do to me - I say , and lay her head on his shoulder as the water pours upon us . Showered leave the shower wrapped in towel as he exits completely naked , he feels very comfortable with her body , when I look at him caught smiling at me -

* - What? - Reciprocate the same silly grin at him -

* - You are so wonderfully beautiful Eve - . Begins to approach him , and my heart starts firing with closeness , he releases my towel falling on my feet and feel your hands go down through my body as his breathing is ragged

* - You are very sore ? - I ? will ? I'm not feeling anything but sexy as dizziness never felt before , rocking her head no , and then he smiled , pulling my hair back , causing my head is lifted to him and kisses me like that it seems the world will end up here a second , I did not notice that I am now sitting on the bathroom sink, our how it happened ? he's squeezing my back against his body and kissing me more and more , in a timid movement secure his erection with both hands , and hear her moan softly , my goodness how that into me ? and continues to grow in my hands , I place his cock at the entrance of my sex , and then he penetrates me hard , loud moaning my name , descend hands behind your back scratching while he moans , then it starts to get too hard , holding my legs around his waist and squeezing my thighs , I feel my body shudder and start to moan loudly , lean to kiss him but he pulls my hair back causing my chin is lifted to him that bites , sucks , licks . Jesus! , His hands go up to my breasts squeezing them while he plays increasingly strong and deep, he pulls my nipples and I moan loudly in pleasure and pain at the same time, my body begins to go into spasms delicious , and I cum high around his cock , he thrusts the two , and enjoys sinking his cock inside my sex -

* - Damn ! - He said I no longer feel my legs no longer feel anything, but I get up, clean me , and he picks me up and takes me to the bed and lies down beside me , I look at him he's staring for me -

* - Eva think you'll need a new headboard - what ? I light the lamp and look at my bed, my head is all destroyed -

* - My God ! - And give a laugh

* - Yeah - he smiles - problem solved ?

* - More than solved , and give him a kiss on the cheek

* - . Know Eve decided I 'll let you go out with me

* - Ah will leave it ? - smile and lay my head on his chest , feel your fingers run through my hair and then falls asleep , sinking into deep dreams


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun illuminates the entire room , open eyes looking for him ... But he was already in place when lying has a folded note

"Thanks for the lovely evening , the best part was definitely sleeping on your side , have never slept with anyone , and for a first time , it was better than I expected ... Anyway had to work , then leaves early , get you the 20h today for our dinner ? Anxious wait . Anything call me PS When you need me, just call me quietly that I will hear you , literally! " . - I smile like a fool when reading the ticket , well maybe I have not been just one more . And what he meant by calling him softly ? How could he hear me from wherever he was? Good let it go . I get up knowing you have to face the two , and knowing that they heard everything , I do not remember hearing anything when they brought man into the house , it will be good unheard of. I stop in front of the mirror and scare me with what I see , purple bruises are everywhere , on my waist a purple mixed with green circle , my breasts are full of fingerprints . My God what happened to me ! He could have been nicer ! It was my first time ! Shit ! I put my right leg on top of the toilet , and she is like the rest of the body , full of fingerprints everywhere ! I can not believe it ! I walk angry toward my bed, and stop abruptly when I see the head of my bed to pieces . Yesterday when he said it I thought it was a joke , but I remember the noise ! My God what is this man ? Someone who likes to hurt women in sex? And then his words back with everything in my mind "I 'm not the good guy Eve .. I 'm the villain !" put your hands in the hair , as it can hurt like that, and suddenly feel a huge pain in all my muscles to arch his back , and a tear falls from my eyes . He had not the least consideration.

I get up , I shower carefully and I change rapidly and I find myself wondering where does he live , should be some coverage in Chicago , the most chic of all ! Ooops ! It should not be hard to figure out . I look at the headboard and your ticket is there, how can it hurt me so much last night and be so cute on a piece of paper ! I shake my head and I decide that I will question him overnight.

- Look there she is, the girl who broke the house last night , should I call her mother there in São Paulo ? And tell how Eve did not let us sleep? - Camila is blatantly laughing at me - I do frown and sit the coffee table , looking at me with them anxious -

- So you heard ? - Under the head -

- We and the entire building right Eva , even if looked like you were enjoying it , bite my lip to remind us how was Account - asks Michelle

- Oh we was wonderful - and realize that I am telling the truth , because it really was , at the time I did not need anything else , that moment was all I wanted

- Your eyes are shining Eve .. - Camila is staring at me for me and I just can not get the silly smile off your face and forget the rage in the morning, to tell you everything they have omitted the part that did not use a condom -

- Eve .. he even knows what you're doing, and you enjoyed twice is still so rare that happen the first time , by what we heard yesterday, he called his name many times, and did not miss any time your name - says Camila

- He left me a note -tale content of the ticket -

- Eve .. He is loving you , and wants to know you better , after sex , he wants to go out with you . I know you and I know you must be guilty conscience for having been with a guy who was not her boyfriend n her reality was nothing but you was not just another in the long list of this guy , you were special Eva Once you get ... sex , he still wants you, and does not just want sex , want to know you better - Michelle collapses it all in good coffee, and quickly feel better , continue talking about my feat last night and we all go to college , to the last race .

Almost want to cry to let those runners last time, were so many times since I stepped foot here in Chicago , this University , now my accent is much better , but I still remember how difficult it was for teachers to understand me on Friday will be formed , and I will officially be a lawyer , and that was the path I chose , no more doubts , I feel that that is what I want to do .

I sit on the park bench college girls to wait , windy in Chicago , so I almost always have to be stuck with the hair , steeped in countless thoughts hardly realize who sits next to me .

- Hi Eve .. How long ? - My heart , Ryan ! He 's looking at me with that sarcastic and ironic smile, amused by my fear .

- The what you want Ryan ? If I 'm not mistaken there is a court order , which you can not get to 200mts away - try to sound firm but stutter -

- Oh Eve .. All this climate of nostalgia know, limit , everyone turning the page hoping you turned the page also about us ! - What ? After everything he did to me ? After almost sexual abuse - My hands still hurt Eve, you should not have them broken - threatening He looks at me , then I get up

- And you should have tried to rape me , he gets up getting in front of me -

- Shut up you Eva was enjoying it , I just wanted to take a prude ! - Enough! I turn to walk away but he holds me tightly by the arm -

- I saw you with Moneybags Fell at the bar the other day , is going out with him ? Incidentally 're finally seeing someone ? Quickly forgotten me -

- I should never have known him Ryan , can you please release me ?

- It does not give Eve - Now he holds me with both arms and pulls out a cloth from his pocket and I want to cry but he kisses me , ARGH ! While I try to let go , he presses the cloth with strong smell on my nose , and then I feel like I'm losing the way, I am seeing it right away , faint in his arms .

Pisco eyes several times to try to get used to the darkness , try to move and bump into a metal wall . My heart starts to jump and I remember Ryan ! What he wants because it brought me here ? It is a sort of wooden house and I 'm in a cage like animals ! Tears begin to flow from my eyes involuntarily , then I hear noises of boots hit on old wood and cringe in the corner of the cage

- Oiii drinks already agreed ? You are strong it was to knock you for a 12 hrs -shit ! He smiles ironically so , and I can not confront him , only crying, and he approaches the cage while my body cringe even more - We will try to do it the easy way Eve .. you hurt me a while ago and I 'll want a reward for it , who knows I let you live , think anyone will try to save you!

- This is where VCE cheats , Camila will be the first to notice my absence - he 's a monstrous laugh , making me cry even more , I sent a message from his own cell phone, saying he was going to New York last minute to work , will she not believe ? Since it was you who sent it ? - No no no !

- What do you want from me Jason ? - Speak amid tears -

- I want you denied me Eve, I want you and I want long, but I'll take care of you , you will not go hungry , but I also have to punish you for breaking my right hand - the one he smirk , and I want to scream and run , but I'm sure this is not an option , it opens the cage and stretching hands to me . -

- No No , please no! - And the ringing of my cell phone interrupts him , and then he goes back with my phone in hands

- Look ... Look at Jason Fell is already 5 missed call , you should even be very important to him , I never heard of someone who was so important to Fell so, should I answer and say you ran away with me ? - Do not, My God help me , I pray in my thoughts , he 'll never want me , keep looking until the connection drops in the mailbox and we both heard -

" Eve .. ? is everything okay? I called Camilla, and she said you traveled by the company , which is something very strange . Eva is having problems ? Remember just call me ! "

Jason as you could hear me out ? How could I expose you to this crazy ? He realized that it was strange that I travel to work , aii Jason ... please let me out , I ask for thoughts . Ryan is gone and I have no idea what time it is and I 'm shivering with only my coat in the morning , back in the wall of the cage irons , and descontrolávelmente crying . My god what this man do to me ? Why would I ? So remember São Paulo , my mother , my brothers , the unfortunate traffic of the city, and my departure to the USA . Mother and ... and fall further into tears .

I think I already dawn when I hear the noise of boots again , now everything is dark, can not see anything , and I hear the noise of the cage opens, curl up in the corner , I feel his presence as he closed the cage behind me .

- No please - speak softly amid the tears returning to drip down my face , I feel your hands on my cheek and his breath close to my -

- Eve .. Eve .. you'll scream all you want, nobody will hear you out , now let his punishment - he unleashes a slap in my face so hard that my head hits the iron feel and a liquid hot slip through my hair , should be blood ... -

- To please - it's almost a whisper , he pulls my hair back and stick your filthy tongue inside my mouth , I bite and anger , and he takes me another slap across the face, causing the middle of my nose reaches the iron bar , and start to bleed , he takes my coat and my shirt rips , I do not want to cry but the voice does not come out , then I hear a visceral cry not far from calling me .

- EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - is it's Jason , me screaming in anguish at the same time Jason slap my mouth with his hand and whispers

- What did you do in ? How could call it ? In bitch ? - Without thinking too much about the bent leg , take a knee right in the middle of his legs , he falls , it's my precious time and I cry

- Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaason ! - And at the same time Ryan knocks me down getting on top of me and pulls a gun from his pocket , looking into my neck .

- You'll be quiet or I'll shove this ball down your throat and your boyfriend if he go through that door.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything happens very quickly , in a minute I feel the bullet in my throat , the other by someone pulls Ryan shirt inside the cage , and throws the window of the house , flying shrapnel for all sides . My God it was impossible to see who it was all so fast, too fast . I hear horrible screams coming out of there and soon Jason is standing there in front of the cage by pulling the door forward , and I fall at your feet four . I did not realize he was holding the iron with such force , he gently holds me while I pour myself in tears

- . Shiii .. Eve 's okay I'm here - he strokes my hair and put me in the car , which was parked far away even that damn house . Venture a look behind and under the scary moonlight I see Ryan like a wax doll lying on the floor with a bright red ball of your hand . What ? Not pear ! is his heart ! Stare in shock Jason 's eyes in the rearview mirror , his lips are contracted in an expression of anger. My God what he did ? and how did ? I feel a twinge in the back of the head and automatically take his hand there, and when I bring again to me , is red with blood . Eye for Jason who is an impenetrable expression and return to look forward to , now all feeling , all the pain in the head , in my nose , all over the body by low temperature .

- I think I should take you to the hospital .. Eve - Ah hospital? All I want is my bed , he continues without taking your eyes off the road -

- Do not think it's necessary - He squints and then finally looks at me -

- For God's sake you're bleeding everywhere ! - Her expression is anguish and then sitting with the head -

At the hospital had to call the police , had to give testimony while gave points in my head , there were 10 in total , I'm Jason Smock waiting out there , it seems more eager than me.

- You can go home , rest feel a lot of headache take an analgesic - affirm , and I retreat. Arriving in the hall , I hear talk of Jason and the delegate

- Because he was not there? he fled ? it may not be possible - Jason speaks dismayed , running her hands in her face several times -

- Just was not Mr. Fell , seek everywhere , there was a trail of blood and footprints of another person , if Mr. left unconscious , it must have some crony arrive and taken - Jason nods and says goodbye the police . I walk into the waiting room with his head down , knowing exactly what I saw , I saw Ryan on the floor so pale in the moonlight and his heart on the side .

- Can we go - he puts his finger on my chin lifting it up and looks at me

- It's okay even Eve?

- Yes - . Softly say , and then fall into tears again and he hugs me tight -

- Eve Ah .. I said you could call me , why not call? I had to follow a trail behind you , I knew something was wrong , you would not be able to go traveling for work , I did not authorize any trip - What ? Pear! so as not authorized ? Now I'm confused , I go hug looking at him with a question mark stamped on the face -

- Not authorized anything? how so? you are the business owner ? - And in a moment of clarity , I realize of course ... - Are you the business owner ! - He nods and then takes my hand leading me out - What a mess of many companies this man owns ? My goodness , I slept with the boss , it is not unethical . In the car I decide to bombard you with questions.

- Jason who you really are ? what you did with Ryan ? how did you know I was there ? what do you mean by following my trail ? how many companies you own ? I slept with my boss ? - For the first time on the night he smiles

- Yes you slept with the boss , that ugly thing - I scowl and he continues -I'm Jason Fell , 25 years old , I have 3 brothers , was born in England , my mother died when I was 18 , my father is still alive, but I do not know him and do not want to know . I just knew where you were , and I own 5 companies in total , but the greater the ASD , but I 'm no lawyer , just open a law firm because it is profitable. Ms. Del Rey is coordinating all there, I'm only in profits , and the company where I work strongly that yes this is my business , is my wine industry , specifically working with two types of grape, Malbec , and Cabernet work with others as well but I prefer these . - Scared to look all this information and he continues - It was for the meeting tonight , but as I had to save you! - His expression changes of water pro wine, he's serious , but still did not answer me what you did with Ryan , and how he just knew where I was ? it is medium? this is not possible now - Miss . Forbes I ask the questions , who was that asshole? and why he did this to you ? - Take a deep breath , do not wanna talk about it , I do not remember him , but his gaze is demanding an answer -

- Ryan is my ex boyfriend , then when I arrived in the U.S. , he was very cool and I needed a fresh start , dated for two months , so he tried ... - I feel a lump in my throat but I swallow raping me - speak softly and feel my eyes fill with tears

- That Motherfucker - Jason hits the steering wheel - squint and keep -

- It 's been four years , once in a while he would show up at my apartment showing repented , but I never apologized nor wanted back , but when he was trying to ... you know ... I had one hand free and beside me had a piece of wood of the bed of Camilla, she was renovating , I picked up the wood and hit with all my strength in his right hand , which gave me time to run and lock him inside the apartment screaming ... well he was arrested , had to stifle his hand , and it seems now wanted revenge - give emphasis on the " wanted " because I know that Ryan is dead . Jason parks the car in front of my building and looks at me for a moment with an expression of anguish -

- You are strong Eve .. Very different from what I thought , but maybe just maybe you can understand me - understand it ? Lace the story of the villain , the loose feel and I approach all sore feeling all over my body protest -

- I'll have to say goodbye to you now - I feel a tightness in my chest , I do not want do not want to say goodbye , tomorrow is Saturday , he could stay . - If you want ... or you can stay here with me , and we can continue our conversation , he smiles but his eyes are sad , he nods and gets out and without that I can see , is already opening my door and helping me down .

I take a quick shower , the whole house is dark , they should think about how I was traveling. Put a comfortable shirt buttons , and leave. Jason is sitting in the corner of my bed , admiring my picture frame , where it's a picture of me with my mother and brother on the beach of Rio de Janeiro , he looks at me

- Why did you come back here ? Why leave your family ? Why so far? - He frowns, then sit on the side of him -

- Life was not easy for me in Brazil , had a scholarship program for aa college here, and I and the girls signed up and got , I thought a lot while he was packing , but I know I'll always be able to come back, I needed addition, a new beginning , I went through terrible times with my father - squint at the memory - had to come away He's looking at me confused, then hold your hand that is not conversation for a first date - smile -

- Eve as you can cause such an impact on me . ? I would never let anything he was doing to save a woman , however interesting it might be, but you 're making me feel , and I do not feel Eve is wrong to feel for someone like me , is a weakness - put your hands around your face and look in your eyes

- You are safe with me Jason , I never do anything to hurt him , never !

- Is a promise ? - Affirm his head , and he hugs me tight Now lie down , you need your sleep -

- You are very bossy - he smiles and I lie down while he takes the jacket I already had his shirt and shoes and socks and lie beside me - Speaking of Mr. Fel Mr. left me black and blue yesterday - now he's laughing - that's funny ? - Arqueio eyebrow -

- Not at Eve .. - it 's a peck me - I can be more delicate, is that you make me crazy , I lose control because I was glad he did not break you - look at him with a question mark

- Literally ?

- Literally!

- What you Ryan with Jason ? - His expression changes to serious re -

- Nothing that he did not deserve , but it seems that was not enough

- Jason you killed him ! I saw ! - Ready I said the words , he nods , then a chill runs through my body , I want to get away but I can not , my face is panicked -

- Do not be afraid of me Eve, please, I would never hurt you - your eyes are contracted and I say this

- You will go to jail ! - He smiles -

- I will not stay quiet -

- You are outside the law ?

- Say Yes! Now sleep , tomorrow we have a meeting - he kisses my forehead and I cringe in his arms , and oddly enough I feel safe , he killed someone, and it is super good , is quiet. what he meant by what looks like it was not enough ? Ryan raised ? that most ridiculous thing to think in ways to fall asleep thoughts , dreaming of the restless night .


End file.
